One Big Happy Family
by Emotional Dalek
Summary: When you're part of the crew of a ship, your colleagues become your family. No ship is a better example of that than the USS Enterprise. A series of stories about the crew of the Enterprise, and how they look out for one another.
1. We're Here For You

**Being part of the crew of the USS Enterprise is like being part of one big family; everyone knows everyone, despite the fact that there are around four hundred people on board; you're enlisted for babysitting duties at the last minute and you don't even get paid, but you don't really mind. Little clips depicting life on the Enterprise.**

_1: We're Here for You_

Life aboard a star ship could be very hard, especially when you had family on Earth. It was even harder if they were on another ship because you were constantly worrying about them.

Dr. McCoy has a daughter in Georgia. Even when he's on shore leave he doesn't usually get to see Joanna. Everyone knows that his ex-wife, Jocelyn, is the reason he's so bitter. She got full custody of Joanna, and she gets half of his salary in child support. He doesn't feel bad about giving the money to Joanna, but he's deeply suspicious that it doesn't get spent on his little girl.

Captain Kirk has a brother, but he doesn't know where he is. For all he knows, Sam could be dead. Sam tried to protect Jim from their abusive step-father, but at the age of sixteen, he ran away and hasn't been heard from since. There's not a day goes by that Jim doesn't think about his long lost brother.

Ensign Chekov enjoys the independence of life aboard the Enterprise. He's the baby of his family, with four older siblings - two brothers and two sisters - and he sometimes feels smothered by them, but there are always those days when all he wants is to be at home, playing chess with his sister, Irina, while his mother makes dinner and his father gives out about current affairs and his other siblings shout. On those days he goes to the comm. room and talks for as long as he can before he has to get back to work.

Commander Spock has a human family on Earth. He doesn't know his aunt and uncle very well - he's only met them a handful of times - but he worries about them. His father would tell him it is illogical to worry about people he hardly knows, but perhaps that's one of the best reasons to worry about them. He promises himself that next time he has shore leave on Earth he will visit them. When your family is that small, and you're the only reminder that Amanda Grayson ever existed, you can't really ignore them.

Lt. Uhura has a brother on the USS Valiant. She can't even remember how long it's been since she saw him; their shore leave hardly ever happens at the same time.

Mr. Sulu worries about his elderly grandmother. She's almost a hundred years old, and she's always in and out of hospital. Hikaru's main worry is that something really bad might happen and if she doesn't make it, he wont be there.

Despite this, they all know they're not alone. Bones knows from his monthly comm. calls that Joanna misses him just as much as he misses her, if not more. Jim doesn't know where his brother is, but he likes to think that Sam Kirk thinks and worries about him too. Pavel knows that his mother misses him so much that she sometimes sets out an extra plate of food at meals then cries when someone points it out to her, and Irina misses having a worthy opponent for chess. Spock knows that his human family think of him, and his cousins are both proud to have an cousin relatively high up in Starfleet. He knows his father worries about him a lot, even though he doesn't show it, because Ambassador Spock told him when he was on board for a while a month ago. Uhura calls her brother almost every night, and can tell from his voice that he misses her. They send each other pictures of their friends and the planets they visit. Sulu gets calls from his grandmother every day, and some days she cries so much that she sets him off.

Everyone knows that they aren't the only one on the ship with someone to worry about, and whenever anyone feels homesick, there's always a shoulder to cry on. For Bones it's Kirk; for Kirk it's Spock or Bones, whoever is at hand; for Chekov it's Sulu, and vice versa; for Spock it's Uhura, again, and vice versa. They have movie nights and talk about their worries to those they feel closest to.

No matter how homesick they feel, everyone always has someone to talk to and comfort them.

**So, what do you think? The next instalment will be about children on the Enterprise, bit of a spoiler for you. Reviews are love, but no flames please, they're hurtful.**


	2. Kids

**In some episodes of Star Trek there are children on the ship (not in the original series so far as I know (haven't seen all of them yet) but in the one episode of Deep Space 9 I saw there was a kid on board). This story takes place ten years after the movie. Flora and Tricia have been brought over from my other Star Trek story. And Demora isn't an OC, she's from Star Trek: Generations.**

**Disclaimers: The usual. The OCs are mine, so don't go taking them for your own stories!**

_2: Kids_

The amount of children on the Enterprise was getting a bit ridiculous. It had been ten years since James T. Kirk was made captain of the ship, and a common comment was that the place was turning into a giant, inter-stellar day-care centre.

XoxoX

Patricia Kathleen Kirk was seven years old and a trouble maker by anyone's standards. There were a few times her parents had to be called in to come and get her in various different areas of the ship. Her favourite place to cause trouble was probably the Med. Bay, the engineering decks coming in at a close second and the botany labs at third.

Tricia caused her parents no end of stress with her antics. She couldn't be left alone for five minutes without causing trouble. At the moment, stress was the last thing Flora Kirk needed. Jim and Flora had decided to have another baby, much to the dismay of Tricia's "victims". Tricia herself wasn't entirely happy about this development, and was convinced that her parents would love "Sausage" (she was already coming up with suggestions for names) more than her, if what she been told by her cousins was anything to go by.

It wasn't long before people noticed Tricia's dismay. She wasn't getting up to as much trouble as she used to (a very good thing according to uncles Bones and Scotty), and Jim and Flora were worried. "You know, one of us really has to talk to Tricia about this baby," said Flora one night before they turned the lights off.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," said Jim, "I'll do it before she goes to class."

"Good. I know Bones and Scotty are pleased about the lack of chaos caused, but everyone's noticed that she's not as happy as she normally is. Nyota told me yesterday that Thomas has told her that Tricia's quite upset, and Thomas is getting worried. Her teachers are saying that she's not as involved in her classes. I'm really worried about her."

"I know, I am too. Now, let's get some sleep."

_The next morning…_

"Tricia," said Jim as he got her breakfast, "A little bird told me that you're feeling a bit upset." Tricia didn't answer, she just stared at the table and put a red curl behind her ear. "I hope you don't think we're going to love this baby any more than you?"

"Well, Marie said that mommies and daddies can't love all their kids the same," said Tricia, looking up at her father. All Jim could think was "wretched in-laws".

"Sweetie, that's not true. It wouldn't matter if we had ten kids, we'd still love you just the same." The panicked look on Tricia's face made Jim backtrack. "Not that we're going to have that many kids. I think your Uncle Bones and your Uncle Scotty might kill us." Tricia laughed. "So, do you want a little brother or a little sister?"

XoxoX

Pavel Chekov was panicking. It was Annie's first day back to work and he'd been left to mind Mariya, their six month old daughter. Normally, she was an angel for her father, but today, she wouldn't stop crying, she'd been at it for at least an hour, and nothing Pavel could do would get her to sleep; she didn't want anything to eat, she had a clean diaper, she'd been sung to, but nothing worked.

At first he'd thought she just missed Annie, but he was beginning to worry. It was when her cries began to sound more like screams that he decided to call Bones.

As soon as the CMO was told what was happening, he rushed towards Pavel and Annie's quarters, knowing that even if it started out initially as something minor, whatever was causing Mariya so much trouble could get a lot worse very fast. Of course, the poor navigator kept on thinking of those awful diseases Bones was always going on about, terrified that his daughter might be dieing.

"Does Annie know about this?" asked Bones as he rushed in the door.

"Niet, I did not vant to vorry her," said Pavel, paler than usual.

"Probably for the best." Bones took out his tricorder and held it over Mariya, who would normally grab at it but at that moment was too distracted by whatever was causing her such pain. "It's just gas, but I'd like to give her something to make it a bit less painful." Pavel nodded, relieved that it wasn't anything too serious.

Mariya cried a bit louder when given a hypo spray in the foot, but after about a minute she'd stopped crying entirely and was content to blink at the two men.

"Sank you, Dr. McCoy," said Pavel, who had released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding as soon as Mariya stopped crying.

"No problem. Do you want me send Annie down?" Pavel thought about this for a moment. Dr. Anastasie Rousseau was a terrible worrier, and she certainly didn't need the stress of worrying about Mariya being ill while she was at work.

"Niet, I vill tell her after her shift."

"Right, if she has anymore trouble, call me down again." Pavel nodded.

"Of course. Sank you again, Dr. McCoy. Do svidanya."

"See you later Lieutenant." Pavel, who had been planning to get some sleep, decided that he would prefer it if Mariya was with him in case she started to feel sick again. He put the baby onto his bed and changed into pyjamas.

Annie came home a few hours later to find her fiancé asleep in bed, covers on the floor with their daughter sleeping soundly on his chest, Pavel's finger in her mouth. How could she not smile at a scene like that?

XoxoX

Hikaru Sulu was talking to someone through the comm., probably his grandmother since he was speaking Japanese.

"I'll let you go, it's time for Demora's bath," He closed the comm. and looked towards were the three year old had been sitting little over a minute ago, alarmed to find that she had disappeared. There was a swooshing noise as the doors to the navigator's quarters opened and closed again. Demora was escaping! Sulu gulped, terrified that she might hurt herself.

Meanwhile, Demora Sulu was rapidly making her way towards the bridge, earning a few looks from the crewmen she ran past. Just as the doors to the turbo-lift closed, she saw her panicking father skid past a corner, seeing the four-year-old's gleeful face for a brief moment before it was obscured from view by the doors.

"Right, you scurvy dogs," said Demora in a dramatic, pirate voice (she'd been told a few pirate stories that week), "set a course for Cronos!" (**A/N: Cronos is where the Klingons come from, for anyone who hasn't seen TOS**).

"Miss Sulu," said Jim, a playful grin on his face, "is this a mutiny?"

"It is Captain Kirk! I'm taking over this ship and travelling the whole universe, and you'll all have to do as I say!"

"Alright, I wont put up a fight."

"Mr. Stevenson," she indicated to a security officer nearby, "take Captain Kirk and Commander Spock to the brig!"

"Of course Captain Sulu," said Stevenson, playing along. That was when Sulu ran out of the lift, almost at the speed of light.

"Demora!" he shouted, relieved to see that she was okay. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm the Captain, you have to do as I say."

"Well, _Captain_, it's time for your bath!"

"Noooo!" she shouted as Sulu picked her up, "You haven't heard the end of this! I will be back!" Most of the bridge crew was trying to conceal their laughter at the girl's antics.

XoxoX

Thomas was the first person to be born on the Enterprise under Kirk as Captain. He was one quarter Vulcan, three quarters human, and he drove Patricia Kirk mad. The problem with Thomas was that he was almost perfectly logical, and couldn't understand Tricia's 'antics'. He didn't see the point in things like replacing Scotty's scotch with coloured water, signing Bones up for anger management, hiding Lt. Flora Kirk's PADDs (the important ones she needed for work), etcetera, etcetera. Despite all this, Thomas and Tricia were the best of friends, and their mothers joked that one day they might end up related through them.

It was when Ensign Riordan insisted on a nativity play that Thomas began to experience something similar to stress. Not being a very good actor, he was given the part of shepherd no. 3. He had one line, and it was a hard one for him, due to the fact that it required a shocked tone of voice. Tricia, being a very outgoing child, but also a terrible troublemaker, had been given the part of a sheep. She would have been given the role of Mary, but she'd recently been caught sabotaging Ensign Riordan's chair so that it would collapse when she sat on it.

So, now, Thomas and Tricia were, effectively, props. Thomas didn't see what the big deal was, but Tricia was furious that her only lines were the same word, over and over: "baa, baa, baa." It was only when they had their first rehearsals that he began to understand his friend's anger. They were left in the background, and had nothing to do until the thing was nearly over, and even then they didn't get to do much.

The day of play came around quickly. Joanna McCoy, who was probably a bit old for a Nativity play, was playing the angel Gabriel (which was actually a boy's part, but Riordan couldn't find anything else for her), Fiona Riordan, Ensign Riordan's daughter, had been given the part of Mary (causing a lot of accusations of favouritism towards the teacher), Benjamin Chung was playing the part of Joseph, and some of the kids had been trying to persuade Lieutenant Chekov and Dr. Rousseau to let Mariya play the part of Jesus, but they were unsuccessful (although they were told that she might be able to come and watch. It was quite adorable to see how fascinated they were by the baby). Thomas still couldn't get his line right, and Tricia was constantly trying to persuade Ensign Riordan to let her have a few lines, but Riordan was having none of it. Really, this could only end in disaster.

A few minutes before the show is to start, children dart out from behind the curtain to talk to parents, and get a quick pep talk. Tricia was sitting in the corner, looking dejected, but wearing an absolutely adorable lamb costume. Joanna was trying to help Thomas look and sound shocked (to no avail). Fiona was bragging about getting the lead role. Benjamin was stuck listening to her, looking like he might just die of boredom if this carried on much longer.

"Okay," said Riordan, "time to start. Does everyone know their lines?" Tricia pouts some more, Thomas gulps, and several children near Fiona sigh impatiently.

The opening scene of the play shows Fiona cleaning (over-dramatically) when Joanna walks in and tells her about Jesus. Halfway through the play, it's time for Thomas and Tricia to make their appearance. Riordan has to shove them out onto the stage.

For a moment, all they can do is stand there stunned while the other shepherd says his line. "Look! A star! We should follow it." Thomas, being Thomas, can't help but forget his line and start into what he would normally say to such a thing.

"Following that star would be illogical." Riordan glares at him.

"But it'll lead us to something amazing!"

"That is a very illogical assumption." Tricia was now clutching her sides, laughing somewhat loudly, along with most of the audience.

"Now, if you don't mind, my lamb and I would rather stay here if you are going to follow this star."

"W-well, okay then." Tricia and Thomas walked back stage while the other shepherd stood there, dumbfounded. The show kind of went downhill from there.

The show ended, and the children were released. Despite his blunder, everyone had loved Thomas's performance, saying it was quite possibly the funniest thing they'd seen since Captain Kirk was almost buried by tribbles. Perhaps he needn't have worried after all?

**So sorry for the delay! I hope you all enjoyed this. Reviews really do make my day, and constructive criticism is welcome, but flamers will be sent to the mines on Rura Penthe.**


	3. What Would I Do Without You?

**In the only review I got for the last chapter (seriously guys?), it was suggested that I should say how each character met their other half. I'm not going to do one for Spock and Uhura because that ones dead obvious, but I'll do one for Jim and Flora, Chekov and Annie, and Sulu and the unnamed person. **

**As always, I don't own anything but my OCs (seriously though, don't take them).**

_3: What Would I Do Without You?_

_I: Jim and Flora_

Jim Kirk and Flora Moone had known each other since the academy. They'd been friends from day one, and everyone had thought they must have been blind for the four years before they graduated not to see that they were meant for each other.

She was an Irish scientist, a physicist to be precise. She was a genius, and she was drop dead gorgeous. It was her bright red hair that first caught Jim's eye in a first aid class, and his blue eyes that caught hers. Much as Jim had wanted to, he found that he couldn't really flirt with this girl, something told him that things would turn out better if he didn't. It wasn't long before he forgot about the fact that she practically dazzled him, and got used to her being his friend.

Jim realised that he was in love with his friend when he spent two weeks at her house one summer. Her parents would only speak Irish at home, so she had to translate everything they said to him. He knew they could speak English, because she didn't have to translate what he had said for them. Despite this, Mr. and Mrs. Moone were kind to him, and Jim ended up in love with Flora.

The scariest moment of Jim's life was when they saw all those destroyed Federation ships. All he could think about was Flora and how he'd thought he'd get the chance to tell her that he was in love with her. Bones knew what he was thinking about, but obviously thought it would be better if he didn't mention the science officer until they were all safe and sound at the academy.

When they got back, Jim went to his room and cried for his friend. "Jim?" said a far too familiar voice. "What's wrong?" He looked up and there she was standing in the doorway, staring at him with those big green eyes.

"F-Flora?" he asked. "How?"

"Appendicitis. I had to be sent to the academy sick bay instead of into space. Guess I was lucky." She paused. "I thought you were dead."

"All I could think about when I saw the wreckage around Vulcan was that you were somewhere among the debris, dead, and I'd never get to tell you that, that, oh it doesn't matter." Jim blushed scarlet, making it a bit obvious that what it was _did _matter, a lot.

"It matters to me," she reached out and grasped his hand. "Tell me."

"Okay. Just, don't be mad. I don't want to lose you as a friend."

"I wont be."

"Ever since I fist met you, I've had a crush on you, but I tried to tell myself that I didn't because you were such a good friend, and I didn't want to ruin that. But last year when I visited you during the summer holidays I realised that I don't just have a crush on you; I'm in love with you." Flora stared at her feet, hiding her slightly red cheeks. "Flora?"

"I wouldn't admit to myself that I was in love with you until I was told about Vulcan because of your reputation." she was crying, eyeliner running down her face. So much for waterproof. "But when I _was _told, I realised something. I _am _in love with you, and I don't think I can live without you."

Jim kissed her, and from that moment onwards, they were practically inseparable. Two years later they got married, and a year after that, their first child, Patricia Kathleen 'Tricia' Kirk was born.

_II: Pavel and Annie_

"I'm going to the gym."

"Yeah right," Sulu laughed at his friend, "you're going to watch that pretty French doctor again. We've all seen you Pavel. In fact, she's probably the only one who hasn't seen you!" Pavel blushed.

"Mr. Chekov," said Uhura, "I do believe we could call you a 'stalker'."

"I am not a stalker! I just haven't managed to talk to her yet."

"You should," said Uhura, "I think she'd like you." Pavel Chekov left the rec room, his ears burning. He knew that it was a bit creepy to watch the new doctor doing her exercise, but he was fascinated by her. Every day at the same time, she'd go to the gym, put on a CD of piano music, and dance. It was her feet that Ensign Chekov was fascinated by; they bent at a right angle! He couldn't help but cringe when she danced en Pointe, but she was so graceful, how could he not watch her? Chekov didn't know her name, only that she was a doctor from somewhere in the north of France, and she was good at ballet.

That day, she was doing some jetes. She reminded him of a bird almost. He was glad that she couldn't see him peeking through the door, and even more glad that no one really visited this part of the gym very much, so he wasn't seen.

Then she slipped. Pavel felt his legs hurt as she missed the landing and fell to the ground, crying out in agony. She was crying out for help, but if he went in now, she'd know he'd been watching. She'd have called someone from Med. Bay herself, but she couldn't walk over to the wall where there was a comm.

After about forty seconds, the young navigator could take her cries for help no more and rushed in to help her. Her leg looked even worse close up; her right lower leg was bent at an odd angle, making her look like she had an extra knee. It was quite grotesque. She probably wouldn't dance again. He called for a paramedic to be sent down, saying that there had been an accident and someone had broken their leg.

"What's your name?" asked the doctor with a thick French accent.

"Ensign Chekov, Miss, Pavel Andreivich. Vhat ees yours?"

"Dr. Rousseau, Anastasie Marie, but you can call me Annie. Thank you for coming to my rescue."

"Russian men do not ignore vomen in trouble." Annie smiled at him. "I see you are a ballet dancer."

"Bhi, it is a good way of getting exercise. People tend to underestimate how much exercise you get from it. It is better exercise than most things."

The paramedic arrived, pushing an empty wheel chair. "Dr. Rousseau!" he said, surprised to see the young doctor, "What happened?"

"I missed a landing on a jete and Ensign Chekov rescued me."

"Mr. Chekov's a real gentleman, isn't he?"

"He is. If it is al right, I would like it if he accompanied me to the Med. Bay."

"Of course, but don't expect Bones to let him stay."

"Of course."

Bones made Chekov leave so that he could get an x-ray of Annie's leg and set the bone, but told the ensign that he could come back in after he'd put the cast on her leg. It wasn't long until the two youngest officers on the Enterprise were barely ever seen on their own, and after about a year, the two, now both nineteen, announced that they were "together" (which most of the crew had suspected already). It was another eight years before Pavel finally proposed, after his father had told him that if he didn't ask Annie soon, he would ask her himself! Despite both of them being 'traditional' people, their first child, Mariya Chekova, was born a good nine months before they finally got married (Annie had persuaded Pavel to wait until after the baby was born to get married, using the excuse of wanting to fit into her mother's wedding dress).

_III: Hikaru and Jenny_

Hikaru Sulu and Jenny Jones had grown up living next-door to each other. They'd always been good friends, but it was only when Hikaru came back home on shore leave for the first time after being assigned to the Enterprise that things got romantic between them.

And then, when he got unexpected shore leave while the Enterprise was in for repairs, he came home to find Jenny eight months and three weeks pregnant. She was going to put the baby, _their baby, up for adoption and not even tell him! It took a while, but he persuaded Jenny to let him keep the baby if she didn't want it. He knew it would be hard, but he knew he'd have help from the rest of the crew._

_Demora Sulu was born a week before Hikaru was due to return to the Enterprise, and he hadn't told his friends about her, not even Pavel. You wouldn't believe the looks he got when seen carrying a newborn baby onto the shuttle! _

_Somehow, they ended up sitting next to the Kirks, more specifically, Tricia. She'd never seen a newborn baby before, or at least, not close up. Of course, she was fascinated by the tiny figure in her "uncle" Hikaru's arms. Flora and Jim thought it was quite amusing to see Tricia so fascinated by the baby, but Hikaru was a little worried that Tricia might accidentally hurt Demora. Jim obviously saw how worried his helmsman was because he (somehow) managed to get Tricia to back off a bit. _

_The next couple of days, the Sulu family got a lot of attention from the women aboard the ship. It wasn't often that there was a child this young aboard. Hikaru didn't know how he would have coped without the help of his friends. Everyone took turns babysitting while he had to work, and Pavel and Jim helped ward off the (ever so slightly broody) female crew members, most of whom didn't even know Hikaru very well!_

_Hikaru Sulu knew that life as a single father would be difficult, but, as in the words of The Beatles, "I'll get by with a little help from my friends." _


	4. New Home

**I've had a request for an explanation on how Joanna ended up on the Enterprise. Well, here it is. Also, I'd like to say thank you to chaotic mom for asking about it, otherwise I'd most likely have forgotten and just left it.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't I said this already? I don't own it!**

_4: New Home_

Jocelyn McCoy had never been the most likeable woman. Even as a child she was considered more than a little bit unpleasant. No one could work out how Leonard McCoy had put up with her for as long as he did, but they suspected Joanna had a lot to do with it.

Jocelyn got everything in the divorce, even what Leonard had been left by his parents, and full custody of Joanna, who was only four at the time. No one could work out how such a sweet girl could be related to Jocelyn. "She must take after her father," people would say, "she certainly looks a lot like him."

Joanna wasn't to fond of her mother, and blamed her (quite rightly) for never seeing her father. It was the new boyfriend that really got to her though. It was about nine years after the divorce, and Joanna was thirteen. Of course, there had been other boyfriends over the years, but this one was different. Hector openly mocked Joanna's father in front of her, and when she told him to stop he'd start to mock Joanna. He also had two children of his own; Ida and Isaac. They were thirteen year old twins, and both were about the same size as a small mountain with the personality of a demon. Joanna was miserable. It wasn't helped by the fact that Jocelyn seemed to prefer these two.

It was when Bones called her one evening that he realised something was very seriously wrong.

"Joanna!" called Jocelyn from the foot of the stairs, "comm.!" The small girl ran to get it, knowing who it would be. Her daddy was the only one who ever called her.

"Hi daddy," she said, happy to talk to someone who wouldn't mock her for a change.

"Are you okay?" he asked, "You sound upset." Ever intuitive.

"I'm fine." She kept up this act until she was in her room, where she could say whatever she wanted. "Okay, I'm not fine."

"What's happened?"

"Mom's got a new boyfriend. He just moved in. He's called Hector, and he's awful. So are his kids. Mom thinks that because they're the same age as me and because their mom left we'll get along brilliantly, but they're awful! That's literally all we have in common!" She wasn't going to repeat the awful things Hector had said, or tell him that Ida had taken her grandmother's locket. She didn't want to worry him too much.

"It'll all be okay Jo. Don't you worry about it." Bones didn't hide his fury very well. How dare Jocelyn allow these people anywhere near his little girl?

"Daddy, do, do you think I could come live with you? On the Enterprise?" Bones was obviously a little taken aback by this. Joanna hated flying, she could barely stand the shuttle ride to Jocelyn's mother's house in California, how would she cope on a star ship?

"I'll ask the Captain, but I can't promise anything. Remember, your mom has to have a say in this as well."

"I know, but I miss you. And there are other kids on the ship, aren't there?" This was true. Thomas Uhura, Patricia Kirk, and Demora Sulu were all children. There were no kids Joanna's age though, they were all a good bit younger than her.

"There are, but they're all a good bit younger than you."

"Please ask." The desperate, pleading tone in his daughter's voice nearly broke Bones' heart.

"I will, don't worry. Now, I have to go. There's been an accident down in engineering, and much as I trust Dr. Rousseau to keep order, they're gonna need all the help they can get."

"Okay. Bye daddy, I love you."

"I love you too Jo. I'll talk to you again as soon as I can, bye."

"Bye." Joanna closed the comm. hoping against hope that her daddy would be able to get her out of this place.

XoxoX

All Bones could think about as he treated the burns of various different engineers (all the while giving out to them for their clumsiness) was how he was going to get Joanna away from Jocelyn. He knew Jim would have no problem with it, in fact he would be thrilled to finally meet his best friend's daughter, but Jocelyn mightn't be too happy.

Most of the engineers were sent back to their quarters, ordered to get a good night's sleep before returning to their posts, but there were two or three left over who were being taken care of by Christine and Annie. Bones knew that they could manage perfectly well without him, so he headed off to find Jim.

Jim was sitting in the rec. room with Flora and Tricia. "Jim," he said, feeling a bit bad for pulling the man away from his family. "Can I talk to you a moment?"

"Of course. I'll be back in a moment." He kissed Flora quickly and tussled Tricia's frizzy hair before getting up to speak to his friend. "What's up Bones?"

"I was on the comm. to Joanna, and she's really not happy with Jocelyn. She wants to live on the Enterprise. I know at the end of the day it's up to you, but-"

"Of course she can come aboard! What kind of person would I be if I refused to let your daughter come aboard?"

"Thanks Jim. I just hope Jocelyn agrees to give up custody; Jo's really not happy."

"Good luck. I'd best get back to my own girls."

"Of course. I'll talk to you soon."

"Talk to you soon Bones." Leonard McCoy knew what he was going to do. He'd take Jocelyn to court if he had to, but there was no way he was going to rest until his little girl was happy. First course of action: call Jocelyn.

XoxoX

"Hello, McCoy Residence, Ida Turner speaking," this was the cow that took Bones' mother's locket from Joanna.

"You the kid who stole my girl's locket?"

"What are _you _gonna do about it?" Ida's voice had a sickly-sweet air to it.

"I know people I could send over and force you to give it back!"

"Okay, jees, don't have a cow."

"I need to speak to Jocelyn."

"One moment." There was a rustling noise as Ida called out for Jocelyn before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said an annoyed voice that could only belong to Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, it's about Jo."

"What about her?"

"She's miserable. Those kids of Hector's treat her like dirt, and she's thoroughly fed up."

"You got all this from one comm. call?

"She told me that she wants to move in with me, on the Enterprise."

"No, no way! No child of mine is going to go gallivanting across the universe! Your always talking about all the diseases there are in space, and all those aliens! You're such a hypocrite!"

"It's not as bad as you think. The ship is perfectly safe, we have a cure for just about every illness we might or might not come across and she'd be given a general hypo to boost her immune system before she was even allowed off the planet." Jocelyn was shocked. This was the man who refused to allow Joanna to go on a school trip to the Martian colony only three years ago. Now, he wanted her to come and live with him in a ship that sometimes travelled through uncharted space!

"I don't know, Len. It's so dangerous out there."

"I know, but she'd hardly be the only kid there. The Captain, the First Officer, and the Helmsman all have kids much younger than Joanna aboard. There are others as well."

"And what about her education?"

"Jocelyn, there are plenty of people here who could teach her much more than her teachers. Hell, I'll teach her if needs be."

"Look, she's thirteen, maybe we should leave it up to her."

"Okay then, go ask her."

"What, now?"

"Why the hell not? The Enterprise'll be orbiting Earth two weeks from now, I can get her then."

"Fine. I'll be back in a minute." There's a clatter as Jocelyn puts the comm. down and goes to look for Joanna. A rustling noise as it's picked up.

"Hi Daddy," said Joanna. At least Jocelyn was letting her answer the question.

"Hey Jo. You remember yesterday you said you wanted to come and join me on the Enterprise?"

"Of course. Why?"

"Well, do you still want to?"

"Yes! Did the Captain say yes?"

"He did. I'm just trying to talk your mother around." Bones knew that at that moment Joanna was giving Jocelyn the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster.

"I guess that settles it," Jocelyn again. "Joanna can go and live with you." She sounded bitter.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" shouted Joanna, ecstatic at the thought of getting to live with her dad.

XoxoX

On the last day of the Enterprise's orbit around Earth, a very nervous Doctor McCoy was pacing around outside the shuttle bay, thinking of all the things that could go wrong. He'd refused to allow Joanna anywhere near a transporter, so a shuttle was the only option.

Inside said shuttlecraft, Joanna McCoy was having a massive panic attack. Like her father, she was aerophobic, meaning she had a fear of flying. The pilot, Lt. Rigsby, was having no luck reassuring her, and was beginning to think that the teenager should have stayed at home. Oh well, they were entering the shuttle bay now.

"Okay, Miss McCoy," he said, glad that the trip was over. "We're here, we just have to wait for them to restore oxygen levels and we can get out."

As soon as they're given the okay to leave the shuttlecraft, Joanna darts out at warp speed, running straight into her father's arms.

After a few days, Joanna was pretty much over her fear of flying and space travel. In fact, she'd got to like it. None of the crew, in particular those who knew the CMO well, could imagine life on the Enterprise without Joanna McCoy.

**So, did everyone enjoy it? I hugely appreciate reviews, so please review! You know you want to. Will try and update soon, but I'm working on an original story of my own at the moment, so it might be a bit slow.**

**All Cats Are Grey, AKA: Nessa**


	5. Hatred

**Everyone has something they don't particularly like. It's not a fear, just something you can't stand. Here's some of the things the crew of the Enterprise don't like.**

**Disclaimer: See previous chapters. **

_5: Hatred_

Jim Kirk doesn't like his wife's cooking. Of course, he'd never even consider telling her this, she might just kill him, but Flora Kirk would burn water. Generally, he insists on doing the cooking for her. Flora thinks he's just being nice, and saving her the trouble of it, but in reality it's that, and he doesn't want to be poisoned.

Commander Spock doesn't like rodents. He thinks they're unhygienic, smelly, and he doesn't like the way their eyes seem to bulge out of their heads. Nyota, however, thinks they're adorable, and has a pet hamster called Nibbles. Spock certainly can't be relied upon to feed Nibbles, but it's good for Thomas to have a bit of responsibility, so he looks after him. You'll notice though, that Spock tends to disappear when Nyota and Thomas have Nibbles out.

Scotty doesn't like female engineers. He doesn't care if it's sexist, they almost always seem to be the ones that cause accidents (according to the chief engineer). This isn't entirely fair though, there have been about five accidents caused by women in engineering out of around a hundred in the ten years Mr. Scott has been in charge. The reason he's against them is because those five accidents are the ones he's been injured in. Perhaps the new girl, Ensign Sarah Jane Ryder, who even Scotty will admit is a good engineer, will manage to change his mind.

Sulu can't stand nursery rhymes. He has no idea why, and it's a very bad thing to hate when you have a three year old daughter to look after, but he just can't stand them. So, instead of singing things like Baa Baa Black Sheep or Jack and Jill to Demora, he sings his favourite songs to her in an attempt to get her to sleep. Demora goes to sleep every night listening to her father sing old twentieth and twenty-first century rock songs.

Chekov hates water. It's not like he can't swim, he's an excellent swimmer, he just hates getting wet. He hates the way the water in the ship's pool is always freezing, and he doesn't like not being able to breath. He'll never admit it, but the reason he's such a good swimmer is because when he was given lessons he wanted them to be over as soon as possible. Annie loves the water though, and she wants Mariya to learn how to swim when she's old enough, so Pavel has too endure going swimming twice a week. Annie's told him that he doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to, but because of the shifts they work, they don't get as much time together as they did before Mariya was born. He can endure an hour in the pool twice a week so long as Annie and Mariya are with him.

Leonard McCoy, ironically enough, doesn't like getting hypo-ed. Sure, he loves giving them to people, but Christine has a terrible time trying to get him to take his shots. Really, the only things that stop him from skipping his shots are the fact that Jim would never let him live it down and would use it as an excuse to miss his own, and although he trusts Dr. Rousseau and Nurse Chapel, he doesn't want to risk the med. bay descending into complete and utter chaos if he were to get sick.

Lt. Uhura doesn't like having nothing to do. Her friends and family often describe her as one of the least restful people they've ever met, and even Spock thinks that she needs to relax. When she was on maternity leave while pregnant with Thomas, she'd spent most of her time cleaning and trying to help other communications officers (which neither Spock nor Jim were happy about when she was discovered. Spock because she was supposed to be resting, not working, and Jim because she could get them both into a heap load of trouble if any of the admirals found out). Eventually, she persuaded Chekov to teach her to speak Russian, which he was very happy to do.

Everyone aboard the Enterprise has something they dislike, be it a normal hatred, like Mr. Chekov's or Mr. Spock's, or an abnormal one like Mr. Sulu's or Mr. Scott's. Whatever it is though, they always manage to ignore it and get on with what they're doing.

**Okay, so how did you all like that? Please review and tell me. In regards to my original story, I'll tell you when it's done and if anyone's interested I'll try and publish it on fiction press. Also, I got 100% on my first Russian test! I'm so pleased with myself! Back on track now: The next instalment will be about Mr. Chekov and Dr. Rousseau's wedding. I love building up peoples' excitement. **


	6. Wedding

**As promised, I'm doing a chapter about Pavel Chekov and Anastasie Rousseau's wedding. Enjoy! See previous chapters for disclaimer.**

"You ready yet, Rousseau?" asked a somewhat exasperated Leonard "Bones" McCoy, nervous enough about having to give Anastasie "Annie" Marie Rousseau away at her wedding as it was without her being late. Of course, his own nerves were probably nothing compared to Pavel Chekov's.

"Un moment, Bones," said Annie in her musical accent as she adjusted her veil for the umpteenth time. "aujourd'hui, I am ready."

Meanwhile, Pavel Chekov was pacing anxiously, making Hikaru Sulu and Jim Kirk restless. "Pavel," said Sulu, getting a little worried about his friend, "if you keep that up you're going to wear a hole in the floor!"

"I believe I am allowed to be nerwous on my vedding day, Sulu. And Annie ees late!"

"Don't worry, Pavel," said Jim, who had been in the navigator's place eight years ago. "Remember how late Flora was?"

"But your vedding vas on Earth, and she got stuck in traffic. Vhat could be holding them up?"

"I could send som-" Jim was cut off by his wife walking through the door as fast as she could being six months pregnant and signalling that the bride was about to enter.

The music started and Pavel gulped and turned to face the front. He didn't dare look behind him. First to walk through was Demora and Tricia, scattering petals on the floor, who were closely followed by Annie, Bones leading her along, her face covered with a beautiful lace veil, who was shadowed by Joanna, Nyota and Christine, three of her four bridesmaids (the fourth was Flora, but they'd all insisted that she sit down).

Pavel gasped at the figure beside him. Annie was wearing a beautiful cream coloured dress, skin tight down to her knees where it spread out gracefully. Her blonde hair was tied back in a loose bun, letting a few loosely curled locks frame the face hidden by the antique lace veil. You would never know looking at the beauty standing there holding a bouquet of crimson and white roses that she was the CMO's second in command, tough enough to argue with Leonard McCoy (and sometimes even win), preferring the tunic and trousers uniform option to the mini-dress (but still wearing twice or three times a week), but also the sensitive, petit, ballerina who was Pavel's lover.

The wedding ceremony was over in what seemed like no time at all (even though Mariya felt the need to protest about sitting with Janice Rand for the duration of it when she'd much rather be with either her mother or her father). "You may now kiss the bride," announced Jim.

Pavel lifted the veil, revealing the face Anastasie Marie Chekova (**A/N: Russian names are a bit strange. Female members of the Chekov family would not be called Chekov, but Chekova. You'd probably be better off asking a Russian person why that is, because I have absolutely no idea. I don't think all names get an a though.**). Annie's perfect green eyes staring into his own grey-blue ones. Everyone cheered when they kissed (well, apart from a few of the children, who were still at that age where kissing was disgusting and to be gagged at).

The wedding breakfast, even though it was a dinner, was prepared by a couple of decent cooks in the crew who had volunteered, so they had all sorts of different foods. The starter was a choice between borscht and salad; the main course was a choice between beef stroganoff and coq au van; dessert was tart tatin or pavlova. Everyone enjoyed the meal.

Pavel and Annie's first dance was a simple waltz, nothing complicated, and it didn't last too long. Their thunder was stolen in the next dance, however, by none other than Tricia and Thomas! No one could help but point out how adorable they were, and some joked that they'd be next.

Among the other notable dances of the night were Jim and Tricia, Hikaru and Demora, Bones and Christine, Spock and Nyota (Spock dancing was always notable!), Scotty and Sara Jane, and Pavel, Annie and Mariya, all three dancing together.

When Annie threw her bouquet before the couple left, there was a battle royal among the unmarried women of the crew to get it, Christine Chapel gleefully escaping the brawl with the somewhat tired looking flowers in her hands.

"Well," said Flora to Jim just after Pavel and Annie had left, "I think that went well. No Klingon attacks or anything like that."

"Yes, they were lucky."

"I think we'd best get back to our quarters," said a yawning Sulu carrying a sleeping Demora.

"Yes, we'd best do the same," said Uhura, standing next to Spock who was holding an almost asleep Thomas.

"Night all," said Christine, who was minding Mariya for the night.

The group said their farewells before all heading for their quarters, most of the parents carrying children in a rag doll-like state.

No one could deny that the wedding had been a huge success, not least of all the bride and groom.

**Reviews please! I want to know what you thought of it, even if you hated it (but I'm ignoring flames). I know it wasn't very long, but I'm satisfied with it.**


	7. IMPORTANT!

There is a scheme brewing up with the FF staff and they're planning to take down any and every story over the M rated section (stories with yaoi, yuri, het lemons, song based stories, extreme violence, etc) ...

So on June 23rd, there will be an official Black Out. Authors will not log in, read, or review stories. Those who do not have accounts are also affected by FF's decisions too. Please participate and spread the news! If enough authors take part in this event, FF will know we mean business.

SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
